My Innocent Boy
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto, pemuda yang mengidap penyakit womanphobia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis populer dikampusnya yang tengah mabuk. Tapi maksud baik hatinya menolong gadis itu justru berbuntut panjang saat Sakura mulai mengejar dirinya, seakan terobsesi menyembuhkan penyakit miliknya. Dan aksi konyol merekapun tak dapat dihindari/Narusaku Always/OOC/Alur berlarian/


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku**

**Out of Character/Many Mistakes here/Innocent Naru /Alur berlarian**

**Romance, a little bit humor. Story from Me.**

**My Innocent Boy**

Pemuda pirang itu nampak berjalan tenang di sepanjang jalan Konoha yang terlihat tengah sepi malam ini. Gara-gara keasikan diajak bermain game dirumah Kiba ia terpaksa harus pulang larut malam.

Naruto mendesah pelan, menyimpan kedua tangannya disaku jaket miliknya. Sesekali menyenandungkan sesuatu, mengisi keheningan jalanan yang tengah ia lewati.

"Uhukk..." Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti setelah mendengar suara aneh yang baru saja ia dengar. Kepala pirangnya menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sepi. Tak ada apapun.

"Uhukk..uhukk..." suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan kepala pirang itu kembali bergerak mencari tahu. Tapi sama saja, tetap tak ada apapun.

'Jangan bilang itu hantu?'

Pemuda itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuknya, kaku. Naruto tak suka hal-hal menakutkan seperti ini. Meski umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun tapi tetap saja ia akan menciut takut jika berhubungan dengan hal berbau hantu-hantuan.

'Seharusnya aku minta antar Kiba atau Gaara tadi' Naruto menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu guna mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Srekk...srekkk...

Gawat. Naruto dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki berat tengah berjalan kearahnya. Tidak. Dia tak ingin memastikan makhluk apa yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Alien kah atau hantu Sadako?

Sial, kenapa juga kakinya mendadak lemas begini. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum makhluk itu menangkap dirinya dan memakannya. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan tragis seperti dalam anime-anime yang sering ia tonton.

Tap...Brughhh...

"Huaaa...Menjauh dariku!" Pemuda itu berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba makhluk itu menubruk dirinya dari samping. Membuatnya harus terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh membentur aspal.

"Pergi dariku..!" Naruto masih saja berteriak sembari memejamkan matanya takut. Ia bisa merasakan kali ini sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda yang tengah ketakutan itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _Stuck_ ditempat.

"Baka..!"

'eh?" Naruto membuka kelopak matanya setelah mendengar gumaman itu. Kepala dengan rambut merah jambu nampak bersandar didadanya. Mata biru itu masih mengerjap bingung.

"Hey.." kali ini sang pemilik kepala memanggil pelan, mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Naruto dengan jelas melihat warna mata hijau milik gadis itu.

Tunggu dulu. Gadis?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Ah tidak, menyingkir dariku...!" secepat kilat pemuda itu bangkit, membuat gadis yang tanpa pertahanan itu terjatuh pada aspal jalan. Dua hal yang paling ia takuti didunia ini. Hantu dan Wanita. Dia paling tak bisa menjalin kontak fisik dengan wanita. Ia tak tahu kapan itu mulai terjadi, yang pasti ia takut jika harus bersentuhan kulit dengan seorang wanita.

_Womanphobia. _

Teman-teman kampusnya memberi julukan dirinya seperti itu. Untuk Naruto sendiri, ia tak ingin ambil pusing tentang masalah itu. Naruto seorang pengidap _womanphobia_ tapi dia laki-laki Normal. Jadi, meskipun ia takut dengan perempuan namun sampai sekarang ia masih tertarik dengan makhluk hawa itu.

"Sakit baka..." Gadis itu mengeluh, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Matanya juga nampak sayu.

Sepertinya ia kenal dengan gadis itu. Warna mata hijau dengan rambut merah muda. Tunggu dulu. Biar ia berpikir sejenak...,

"Ugh kepalaku pusing.." keluhan terdengar lagi dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Ah, dia mengingatnya. Gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Salah satu gadis populer di Kampusnya. Dia tak mengenalnya tapi cukup lumayan tahu tentang gadis itu. Mengingat teman satu bangkunya selalu membicarakan Sakura.

Naruto nampak terdiam. Merasa bimbang ingin menolong atau membiarkan saja gadis itu. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kesana-kemari mencoba mencari bantuan. Tapi sepi, tak ada orang lain. Kasihan jika tidak ia tolong. Tapi jika ia menolongnya bagaimana caranya? Memegangnya saja ia tak berani.

"Gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Pemuda itu justru nampak mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang saling meremas. Benar-benar merasa galau.

Naruto berhenti. Melepaskan tas gendongnya. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah ide.

Semoga benda itu masih tersimpan di tasnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar mendapati benda yang tengah ia cari masih tersimpan dalam tasnya. Sebuah sarung tangan. Naruto selalu berjaga-jaga untuk selalu membawa sarung tangan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak ia inginkan seperti ini.

Naruto kembali menggendong tasnya. Mendekati perlahan gadis yang masih tetap dalam posisinya. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sakura-chan...kau mabuk ya?" Naruto bertanya pelan, berjongkok di sisi samping gadis itu. Sakura hanya terdiam, tak menjawabnya. Nampaknya gadis itu tertidur.

Tangan pemuda itu terjulur hendak menggapai bahu Sakura.

Tapi...

Ia mau bawa kemana gadis itu?

Rumah Sakura terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ini sudah larut dan tak mungkin ada bus yang masih lewat.

Atau ia bawa kerumah orang tuanya saja?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin pulang kerumah orang tuanya dengan membawa seorang gadis yang tengah mabuk seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ayahnya akan membunuhnya.

Apa dibawa ke Apartementnya saja?

Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk. Dia bisa membiarkan gadis itu menginap semalam dirumahnya dan keesokan paginya dia bisa mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Pemuda itu kembali menjulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu Sakura. Masih merasakan takut meski sudah terlindung sarung tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri.

Tak terlalu menakutkan.

Dengan pelan Naruto memapah gadis itu menuju apartementnya. Membiarkan Sakura bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas.

.

.

.

Brugh...

Naruto menjatuhkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya sedikit kasar. Sudah tak tahan lagi berdekatan dengan yang namanya perempuan. Bulu kuduknya seakan berdiri semua.

"Ugh..." Sakura kembali mengeluh, matanya terpejam erat. Naruto merapikan posisi Sakura. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan air hangat.

Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan sarung tangan dan jaketnya. Meletakannya diatas sofa bersama tas gendongnya. Berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Menuangkan air putih dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Naruto meletakan gelas tersebut di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia membawa seorang wanita menginap di apartement miliknya. Dia selalu berpikir pasti akan terasa sangat tak nyaman jika tinggal bersama dengan seorang perempuan.

Kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai mabuk dan jalan sendirian ditengah malam seperti itu?

Sakura memang gadis yang populer dikampusnya. Dia cantik, kaya dan baik. Tapi, gadis itu juga punya tabiat buruk karena sering terlihat bergonta-ganti kekasih. Kemarin saja, Gaara sahabatnya baru saja diputus oleh Sakura. Padahal hubungan mereka baru berjalan satu minggu.

Naruto mengela nafas. Mengangkat bahu. Ah, itu bukan urusannya. Malam ini ia akan biarkan gadis itu meminjam tempat tidurnya. Dan ia sendiri akan tidur disofa depan televisi.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih selimut. Menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu sebatas dada. Perlahan berjalan menuju pintu. Mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menutup pintu pelan.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Menguap sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Dan tak lama, kesadaran pemuda itu telah terambil alih kantuknya.

.

.

.

Prankkk...

Naruto terbangun kaget dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu bangkit, sedikit tergesa berjalan menuju kamar. Naruto membuka pintu kemudian menyalakan lampu.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura tengah duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Sepertinya gadis itu telah sadar. Dilantai kamarnya, terlihat pecahan kaca berserakan yang sepertinya berasal dari gelas yang tadi ia letakan diatas meja.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Sedikit hati-hati, takut jika nanti ada pecahan kaca yang melukai kaki telanjangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Mata hijau Sakura nampak memandang dalam pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu entah kenapa menjadi merasa takut.

"Aku dimana?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak.

"Ah, kau di Apartement ku...tadi aku menemukanmu dijalan." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakanganya dengan salah tingkah.

"Sebentar, biar aku bersihkan ini." Naruto kembali berjalan keluar kamar. Mengambil sapu dan tempat sampah.

Gadis itu hanya diam sembari terus memperhatikan Naruto membersihkan lantai kamar.

"Aku ingin minum..." Sakura kembali berbicara. Membuat Naruto sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya, menoleh pada Sakura sebentar. Pemuda itu dengan sedikit gugup menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku ambilkan..." Naruto bangkit setelah memastikan tak ada lagi pecahan kaca yang tersisa. Membawa sapu dan tempat sampah tersebut ke dapur. Dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas airputih.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan hendak meraih gelas yang Naruto bawa, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat meletakan gelas itu keatas meja. Ia tak ingin bersentuhan dengannya.

Sakura menatap heran pada Naruto tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Meraih gelas tersebut dan menegaknya hingga habis. Lumayan membuat lega tenggorokanya yang sedari tadi terasa kering pengaruh alkohol.

Gadis itu meletakan gelas kosong itu diatas meja. Kembali menatap Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat kembali. Besok baru kamu pulang. Ini masih jam tiga pagi." Naruto memberi saran dengan kaku.

"Jadi benar kata orang dikampus...?" Naruto mengkerutkan alis bingung mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kamu _womanphobia_...?" Naruto mengusap dahinya menggunakan punggung tangan. Memandang kearah lain agar tak bersinggungan dengan mata hijau milik gadis itu.

"Ah itu..eh- Bagaimana ya?"Naruto terlihat gugup.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya. Membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot jatuh diatas lantai. Berjalan pelan menuju pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menatap waspada. Merasa was-was dengan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Hingga jarak mereka tinggal selangkah, Naruto memundurkan langkah.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Naruto bertanya takut saat gadis itu terus saja melangkah mendekati dirinya dengan memandang tajam seakan dirinya adalah buruan.

"Penyakit aneh. Aku penasaran, apa penyakitmu itu tak bisa sembuh?"

Sial, tubuh Naruto tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi. Punggungnya dengan sukses menubruk lemari baju dibelakangnya. Memaki-maki dalam hati kenapa harus ada lemari baju disini.

Naruto menelan ludah berat saat gadis itu benar-benar dekat dengan dirinya. Berhenti tepat didepannya dengan menyisakan beberapa jengkal ruang.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Menjulurkan tangannya seperti hendak menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Keringat dingin menetes melewati wajah pemuda itu. Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Seharusnya ia tak membawa gadis itu ke apartementnya. Ini masalah besar.

"Kumohon..."

"Kenapa? Kamu tahu, kamu itu tampan, manis dan polos."

'Kami-sama tolong aku..!' Naruto menjerit dalam hati. 'Siapa saja tolong aku dari gadis sinting ini.'

"Jangan sentuh aku..." Naruto menepis kasar tangan gadis itu yang tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh kulit pipinya. Segara melarikan diri saat gadis itu lengah.

Namun terlambat. Belum dia mengambil langkah, gadis itu menarik begitu saja kaosnya dari belakang. Membuat dirinya terjatuh dilantai dengan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras.

Punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Mata biru itu melebar sempurna saat mengetahui gadis itu telah berada diatasnya. Meletakan kedua tangannya yang putih di kedua sisi samping kepala pirangnya, sengaja menumpu tubuhnya agar tak sempurna menjatuhi pemuda itu.

'Tuhan, gadis ini lebih mengerikan dari hantu manapun...'

Mata biru itu bergerak kesana kemari. Sial, tak ada celah dirinya untuk kabur. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri. Tinggal mendorong tubuh gadis itu yang tak seberapa kekuatannya dan segera lari tunggang langgang. Tapi ia tak punya keberanian hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kamu benar-benar takut ? Memang kenapa? Apa perempuan sebegitu menakutkannya?" Gadis itu menggerakkan satu tangannya. Menggunakan jari telunjuknya menyentuh pelipis pemuda itu. Tepat saat kulit nya tersentuh jari tangan itu, tubuh Naruto langsung menegang. Bulu kuduknnya mulai meremang, merinding.

Dalam hati Naruto meramalkan berbagai macam doa agar membuat gadis itu segera sadar dengan aksi khilafnya. Apa tidak ada benda yang bisa menangkal agar gadis itu tak melakukan hal lebih dari ini?

Sakura tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata pemuda pirang itu benar-benar takut dengan perempuan.

"Sakura-chan...Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku hanya menolongmu saja tadi." Jantung Naruto bertalu hebat. Serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tak pernah ada wanita yang melakukan hal nekat seperti ini pada dirinya sebelumnya. Semua teman perempuannya mengerti akan kekurangan dirinya, mereka menghormati. Dan sebisa mungkin tak membuat dirinya merasa takut.

Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga membuat helain rambutnya menyentuh pipi dan telinga pemuda itu. Naruto semakin meringkuk takut. Tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan selanjutnya pada dirinya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa mau mu Sakura-chan? Padahal aku sudah menolongmu tadi. Kamu seharusnya berterimakasih padaku dan bu-bukan melakukan pelecehan seperti ini."

"Pelecehan?" Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Pemuda ini terlalu polos atau bodoh sebenarnya? Dia saja belum melakukan hal-hal macam-macam padanya.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan hal yang dianggap diluar batas kewajaran." Sakura berbisik pelan tepat didepan wajah Naruto yang nampak memucat.

Sakura kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengambil nafas lega. Namun gadis itu masih menduduki perutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto melotot tajam saat Sakura mencengkram tangannya dengan erat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Sekelebat memori terus melintasi pikirannya.

"Sentuh aku...!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan konyol gadis itu.

'Sakura-chan benar-benar sudah tak waras.' batin Naruto.

"Tidak. Kumohon Sakura-chan. Jangan membuatku takut. Aku bisa saja melukaimu nanti jika kamu melakukan hal seperti ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Coba saja kalau bisa..." Sakura menantang.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Apa dirinya benar-benar tak bisa kabur? Adakah peri atau malaikat berbaju putih yang bisa menolongnya seperti di film-film animasi?

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan pemuda itu. Kembali merundukkan tubuhnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto."

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar nada terkejut pemuda itu hingga kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Naruto. Sekedar memberi kecupan.

Pemuda itu terkejut luar biasa. Namun sebelum sempat ia bereaksi , gadis itu telah melepaskan kecupannya. Masih menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Lihat? Kamu tidak apa-apakan? aku tidak memakanmu atau menyakitmu. Kenapa kamu harus takut?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Benar juga apa kata gadis itu. Tadi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa mungkin karena efek dari kekagetannya?

"Perempuan itu untuk disayang Naruto. Bukan untuk ditakuti."

"Hey..hey...tunggu. Hanya karena tadi aku tak bereaksi apapun, kamu jadi ingin melakukan hal lain padaku."

Sakura tertawa renyah. Pemuda ini benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Memang kenapa? ini juga bisa untuk memastikan bahwa phobiamu itu bisa disembuhkan."

"eh? Benarkah?"Naruto bertanya polos.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar mudah mempengaruhi pemuda polos ini.

Naruto memandangi Sakura, apa ia harus percaya pada ucapan gadis ini? Gadis yang hampir atau sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadapannya.

"Jadi apa aku boleh menciummu lagi? tapi ditempat berbeda.." Sakura menggoda.

Naruto menegak ludahnya berat. Mata birunya hanya semakin melebar saat Sakura kembali merendahkan tubuhnya.

Tidak.

Gadis ini tak bisa dipercaya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Ciuman itu tak terjadi. Pemuda pirang itu telah terlebih dahulu tak sadarkan diri sebelum bibir Sakura mendarat pada miliknya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. 'Sepertinya akan susah mendapatkan pemuda ini.'

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan punggung yang terasa ngilu. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya sembari berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak, mencengkram pelan helaian rambutnya.

Ia tertidur dilantai kamarnya, pantas saja punggungnya terasa sakit. Gerakkan Naruto terhenti saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam.

'Kemana gadis gila itu?'

Naruto berdiri, berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar. Kepala pirangnya tertoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

'Sepertinya dia sudah pergi.'

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto meneruskan langkah menuju dapur. Sedikit terkejut saat menapaki lantai dapur mendapati beberapa makanan telah tersedia di meja makannya. Naruto mendekat, ada selembar kertas berwarna merah tergeletak diatas meja.

Naruto meraihnya, membaca pesan yang tertulis disana dengan seksama.

_Aku sengaja memasakkanmu makanan sebagai tanda terimakasihku._

_Dan sampai jumpa di Kampus._

_P.s : Aku pasti bisa menghilangkan phobiamu, My Innocent boy._

Sedikit bergidik Naruto meremas kertas tersebut menjadi bulatan lalu meleparkan sembarangan kedalam tong sampah.

Bisakah ia bolos kuliah hari ini?

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ia bergerak duduk dan menatap makanan didepannya.

Sepertinya terlihat enak.

.

.

.

Naruto membenahi topi yang yang tengah dipakainya. Sesekali ia melirik kesana kemari memastikan tak ada sosok berambut permen karet disekitarnya.

Gara-gara membaca surat yang ditinggalkan gadis itu, Naruto jadi merasa was-was sendiri. Ia takut jika kalau tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menerkamnya.

"Hey Naruto ada apa denganmu. Tumben memakai topi." Naruto menoleh merasakan rangkulan dibahunya. Ia mendapati Kiba berjalan disampingnya. "Tak ada. Aku hanya iseng saja."

"Kamu tahu Naruto, tadi aku melihat mantan Gaara tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat keluar dari mobilnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan mangsa baru." Kiba sengaja berbisik-bisik ditelinga Naruto. Seakan berita itu benar-benar penting.

Naruto melirik Kiba lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan hal penting."

Bagaimana gadis gila itu tak senyum-senyum sendiri setelah hampir saja mau memperkosa dirinya?

"Kau ini. Aku kan hanya memberimu informasi."

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Apa tak ada informasi yang lebih berbobot lagi selain membicarakan gadis itu?"

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Kiba dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Membuat Kiba bertanya-tanya bingung.

'Kenapa dengan anak itu?'

.

.

.

Naruto bersyukur karena sampai istirahat makan siang, ia tak bertemu gadis Haruno itu. Dan sekarang ia bisa berjalan tenang menuju kantin.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Nampaknya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berlari tergesa menuju kearahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik, melangkah lebih cepat sambil berdoa agar gadis itu tak melihatnya. Meskipun itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena sekarang Naruto bisa merasakan tarikan dijaket miliknya.

"Gara-gara Kakashi-sensi aku jadi terlambat menemuimu. Kamu sudah makan? Aku bawa bekal untuk kita makan." Gadis itu bicara sembari masih menarik jaket Naruto, menyeretnya entah kemana. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi objek perhatian.

"Hey hey Sakura-chan lepas. Banyak yang melihat kearah kita."

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Sakura cuek.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin saat mereka tiba di Laboratorium biologi. Naruto berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

"Ayo masuk." Sekali lagi tarikan dijaketnya membuat Naruto terpaksa masuk kedalam Lab. Sakura melepaskan tarikannya lalu menutup pintu.

"Ayo duduk." Kembali Naruto harus pasrah diseret gadis itu. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi, sementara Sakura kini berdiri didepan mejanya sambil mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya dari dalam tas.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Naruto bertanya tak suka.

"Untuk makan siang."

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Kenapa harus di Lab? Ini menakutkan." Ucapnya sambil bergidik takut.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Kamu pasti suka." Sakura menyodorkan sumpit pada Naruto. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar pemuda itu mengambilnya. Membuat senyum gadis itu makin merekah.

Naruto mengunyah pelan satu onigiri yang baru saja ia masukan kedalam mulut. Merasa kesal dipandangi gadis itu sebegitu dalamnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali jika seperti itu." Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kau membuatku gemas." Dan dua tangan gadis itu menarik kedua pipi Naruto sejenak.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sepersekian detik.

_Blank. _

Dan akhirnya...

"Hoeeekkkk..."

Sakura hanya terdiam bisu melihat kedua tangannya kini berlumuran muntahan Naruto.

Hari ini Sakura berakhir sial.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya Naruto sedikit merasa tenang karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia rasa gadis itu pasti mundur menganggu hidupnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengukir senyum mengingat wajah pucat Sakura setelah terkena muntahannya.

Biar tahu rasa gadis itu.

"Naruto...!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat Gaara berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kamu membantuku? Tadi aku tak sengaja meninggalkan buku-buku tugas anak yang lain diperpustakaan. Dan sekarang aku sedang buru-buru harus ke lapangan."

Naruto menatap Gaara. 'Kenapa sahabatnya ini bisa suka dengan gadis aneh itu?'

"Naruto kamu mendengarkanku kan?"Gaara menyadarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah."

"_Thanks brother_." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto lalu berlari menuju lapangan basket. Naruto menghela nafas. Mulai melangkah menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Naruto menelusuri meja-meja perpustakaan yang berderet rapi. Kadang-kadang ia menunduk memeriksa kolong laci jika mungkin buku teman-temannya ada disana. Sampai dimeja terakhir Naruto tak mendapati buku yang dicarinya.

'Dimana Gaara menaruhnya?'

Sedikit merasa kesal, Naruto berjalan kearah penjaga perpustakaan. Shizune-sensei yang rupanya tengah berjaga.

"Maaf Sensei, apa kau melihat buku-buku tulis yang tertinggal, tadi Gaara tak sengaja meninggalkannya?" guru cantik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Oh Naruto..." Shizune tersenyum." Apa Gaara temanmu yang berambut merah itu? Coba kamu periksa di deretan ilmu sejarah. Mungkin tertinggal disana."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih Shizune-sensei."

Pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju deretan lemari yang berisi buku ilmu sejarah. Mata birunya bergerak jeli. Ah, dia mendapatkannya.

Naruto sedikit berjongkok meraih tumpukan buku-buku teman-temannya yang terletak diruang kosong rak paling bawah.

'Kenapa si merah itu meletakkannya disini?'

"Tak ku sangka bertemu kamu disini, My innocent boy." Tepat saat Naruto berdiri sebuah suara membuatnya reflek berbalik. Gadis itu lagi.

"Apa kamu juga sedang mencari buku sejarah?" Sakura berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Seperti kemarin tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Lalu kenapa kamu disini?" Naruto memundurkan langkah saat gadis itu mulai mempersingkat jarak.

"Berhenti Sakura-chan. Jangan mendekatiku."

Sakura menaikan alisnya, lalu tertawa pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Kumohon..." Sakura nampaknya tak peduli dengan permintaan pemuda pirang itu. Terlalu asik untuk menggodanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Jangan membuatku takut. Berhentilah.."

"Tidak.."

"Sakura-chan..."

"No..."

Dan Brakkk.

Sebuah buku tergeletak dilantai setelah baru saja menghantam kepala Sakura.

Dengan wajah pucat pasih Naruto memandang Sakura. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sa-sakura-chan..."

.

.

.

Dan hari-hari Naruto semakin buruk setelah itu. Gadis itu semakin ekstrem menganggu hidupnya. Kesialan-kesialan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Naruto justru membuat motivasi sendiri untuk gadis itu.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari, Sakura sampai mengikuti Naruto ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Mendesak lelaki itu diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Memerangkap pemuda itu hingga membuatnya benar-benar menciut takut.

Tapi untung saja sebelum gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya, segerombolan anak basket menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi begitu saja. Mereka semua terdiam melongo melihat Sakura menghimpit tubuh Naruto. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, gadis itu merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan santainya.

"Rasanya aku ingin pindah, saja." Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia meletakan kepalanya diatas mejanya dengan lemas.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Bukankah kamu harusnya senang karena Sakura tergila-gila padamu?" Kiba melirik kearah sahabatnya sebentar lalu kembali meneruskan _game_ di laptopnya. "Aku bahkan tak mengira gadis idaman seperti dia menyukaimu."

Karena aksi kepergok Sakura dan Naruto dikamar mandi laki-laki, gosip antara Sakura dan Naruto mencuat diantara mahasiswa lain. Dan itu makin membuat Naruto pusing.

"Dia membuatku merinding." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang keluar jendela, menatap kosong.

"Kukira phobiamu telah sembuh setelah Sakura terus mengejarmu. Tapi ternyata..."

"Berhentilah bicara Kiba. Justru aku bersyukur jika dia jauh-jauh dari hidupku." Desah pemuda itu.

Kali ini Kiba menghentikan _game _nya, menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau yakin? Jangan bicara seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kamu menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, menatap tajam pada Kiba."Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Jatuh cinta." Ujar Kiba tanpa dosa. Bola biru itu melebar begitu apiknya.

"Tak mungkin."

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserahlah." Dan pemuda itu melangkah keluar kelas. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas. Ini membuatnya pusing.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya sosok Sakura seakan menghilang. Ia tak lagi datang menemui Naruto, menganggunya maupun merecoki dirinya. Bahkan keberadaannya dikampus pun tak pernah terlihat. Hampir sembilan hari gadis itu raib.

Awalnya, dihari pertama ketidakmunculan Sakura, Naruto merasa senang. Namun dihari-hari selanjutnya ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sering melamunkan gadis itu, menarik tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya saat mengingat kesialan Sakura. Bahkan ia sering memimpikan gadis itu disetiap tidurnya.

"Melamun lagi, Naruto?" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk Kiba. Naruto bahkan tak menyadari sahabatnya telah datang.

"Aku merindukan Sakura-chan."

Kiba menoleh pada Naruto dengan mata membulat. "Apa tadi kamu bilang?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku merindukkan Sakura-chan, Kiba." Nada bicara Naruto naik satu oktaf.

"Tak bisa dipercaya. Katamu kamu tak mungkin menyukainya tapi ternyata sahabatku yang polos ini telah jatuh cinta." Goda Kiba sembari mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Lepaskan Kiba. Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Aku Cuma bilang, aku merindukan Sakura-chan."

"Awal jatuh cinta memang seperti itu bodoh, pertama kamu sangat membencinya tapi setelah itu kamu merasa rindu karena tak pernah melihatnya." Ujar Kiba sok bijak.

"Seperti kau pernah jatuh cinta saja." Ledek Naruto.

Kiba mendelik kesal. "Tentu saja sudah pernah, Pirang."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Anggur."

"Strawberry, bodoh."

.

.

.

Ucapan Kiba tadi pagi terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Apa benar ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Tapi apa karena hanya Sakura senang sekali menganggu hidupnya ia jadi cinta dengannya?

"Arggh ini membuatku pusing." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar.

"Apa yang membuatmu pusing, My Innocent boy?"

Suara itu.

Naruto membulatkan mata melihat Sakura tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum manis.

"Sa-sakura chan..." Pemuda itu berlari menubruk tubuh gadis itu begitu saja, memeluknya erat. Gadis itu terdiam tak percaya jika sekarang laki-laki yang dikejarnya tengah memeluk dirinya.

"Naruto, Phobiamu?" pekik Sakura pelan.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukkannya. "Huh?" gumamnya tanpa dosa.

"Phobiamu? Apa sudah sembuh?" Sakura bertanya memastikkan.

Naruto terdiam berpikir. Ah ya kenapa dia memeluk gadis itu?

"Coba sentuh aku.." pinta Naruto.

Sakura hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak menyangka akan mendengar permintaan seperti itu dari mulut Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda ini selama kepergiannya?

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura mengarahkan telapak tangannya mendekati wajah Naruto. Ia terhenti saat beberapa centi lagi kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit Naruto.

Namun ia justru terkejut saat pergelangannya digenggam dan didorong hingga kini ia bisa merasakan kulit wajah Naruto. Terasa hangat.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Lembut dan Hangat." Jawab Naruto polos.

Sakura terkikik geli, ia menarik tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda itu. "Aku merindukkanmu, Naruto."

Naruto membalasnya. "Aku juga. Sakura-chan kemana saja?"

"Maafkan aku, belakangan ini aku harus membantu ayah dikantor sebagai hukuman karena ketahuan mabuk lagi. " jelas Sakura.

"Kau itu selalu saja." Naruto memberi jeda. "Jangan pergi lagi, Sakura-chan."

Gadis itu mengangguk disela pelukkannya. Memberi tetesan-tetesan airmata dibaju yang tengah Naruto kenakan.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kamu bisa bicara seperti itu?" Sakura masih memeluk Naruto. Merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan polos pemuda itu.

"Kiba yang bilang padaku."

"Kiba?"

"Katanya tadi, aku mungkin jatuh cinta padamu." Naruto menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, _I love you too_."

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

Sakura memandang sedih pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya kini. Naruto baru saja mengatakan alasan mendasar kenapa ia bisa mengidap penyakit _womanphobia_. Saat pemuda itu berumur lima tahun, kecelakaan mobil menewaskan ibunya dan itu membuatnya trauma.

Dan saat ia masuk taman kanak-kanak. Banyak anak gadis yang mengejeknya karena kemampuannya yang kurang dibandingkan anak yang lain dan itu membuat Naruto kecil semakin tertekan. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai anti dengan wanita.

Sakura membelai wajah Naruto. "Jangan takut, aku disini. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Naruto."

Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura. Mereka dilanda keheningan. Kampus yang telah sepi hanya menyisakan suara-suara angin yang berlarian, bergesekan dengan dedaunan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mendekat. Ia memberikan satu ciuman lembut pada bibir pemuda itu. Lalu kemudian melepaskannya.

Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya, polos. "Ta-tadi itu kau..."

"Aku baru saja menciummu Naruto." Potong Sakura.

Wajah pemuda itu kini merah padam. Sakura menatap cemas. 'Apa pemuda itu marah padanya?'

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, tangannya kini ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. Berjalan tergesa menuju gerbang kampus.

"Naruto kamu marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kamu menyeretku? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ke rumah Ayahku."

"Ke rumah Ayahmu? Untuk apa?"

Naruto berhenti mendadak, hampir saja membuat Sakura menubruk tubuh pemuda itu.

Wajah Naruto masih terlihat memerah.

"Untuk apa Naruto?" ulang Sakura lagi. Merasa penasaran.

Naruto menatap Sakura. "KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, SAKURA-CHAN. KAU BARU SAJA MENCIUMKU. AKU AKAN MEMINTA AYAH MENIKAHKAN KITA !"

Sakura hanya bengong.

'Tuhan, apa kekasihnya harus sepolos ini?'

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
